Invasive treatments for obesity are often recommended for patients with a body mass index (mass/height2 [kg/m2]) which is greater than 35 or 40. For such patients, their weight is commonly associated with increased risk of heart disease, diabetes, and arthritis. Preferably, the invasive treatments are accompanied by changes in lifestyle, such as improved eating habits and an appropriate exercise regimen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,991 to Forsell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,604 to Vincent, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,454 to Bangs, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,449,368, 5,226,429 and 5,074,868 to Kuzmak, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe mechanical instruments for implantation in or around the stomach of an obese patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,691 to Chen et al., which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a gastric pacemaker for treating obesity and other conditions. The pacemaker includes multiple electrodes which are placed at various positions on the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, and which deliver phased electrical stimulation to pace peristaltic movement of material through the GI tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,872 to Cigaina, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes apparatus for applying electrical pulses to the distal gastric antrum of a patient, so as to reduce the motility of the stomach and to thereby treat obesity or another condition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,104 and 5,263,480 to Wernicke et al., which are incorporated herein by reference, describe a method for stimulating the vagus nerve of a patient so as to alleviate an eating disorder.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,104,955, 6,091,992, and 5,836,994 to Bourgeois, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,326 to Bardy, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,507 to Wingrove, which are incorporated herein by reference, describe the application of electrical signals to the GI tract to treat various physiological disorders.
PCT Patent Publication WO 99/03533 to Ben Haim et al., entitled, “Smooth muscle controller,” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/481,253 in the national phase thereof, both of which are assigned to the assignee of the present patent application and are incorporated herein by reference, describe apparatus and methods for applying signals to smooth muscle so as to modify the behavior thereof. In particular, apparatus for controlling the stomach is described in which a controller applies an electrical field to electrodes on the stomach wall so as to modify the reaction of muscle tissue therein to an activation signal, while not generating a propagating action potential in the tissue. In the context of the present patent application and in the claims, the use of such a non excitatory signal to modify the response of one or more cells to electrical activation thereof, without inducing action potentials in the cells, is referred to as Excitable Tissue Control (ETC). Use of an ETC signal is described with respect to treating obesity, by applying the ETC signal to the stomach so as to delay or prevent emptying of the stomach. In addition, a method is, described for increasing the motility of the gastrointestinal tract, by applying an ETC signal to a portion of the tract in order to increase the contraction force generated in the portion.
PCT Patent Publication WO 97/25098, to Ben Haim et al., entitled “Electrical muscle controller,” and the corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/101,723, which are assigned to the assignee of the present patent application and are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods for modifying the force of contraction of a heart chamber by applying an ETC signal to the heart.